


Who Wants Some Pancakes?

by Spiro



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: College aged Peter, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiro/pseuds/Spiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh this was bad. So so soooo bad. He was totally not okay and totally in love with Deadpool. The Merc with a Mouth. Wade fucking Wilson. Shit shit shit. Peter wanted to die and he was seriously considering throwing himself off of this roof. Gods, what was he going to do? Why Deadpool? Maybe he was losing his mind. Yeah, that had to be the answer. Peter had to be fucking crazy.</p><p>The story of how Peter Parker realized that he was in love with Wade Wilson and kind of freaks out about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Wants Some Pancakes?

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thank you to Stephanie, my beautiful and amazing beta who worked her ass off editing this. Without you this would not sound nearly as good as it does.

Hanging out with Deadpool was becoming scarily normal and regular thing. What was even scarier was that Peter legitimately enjoyed the time he spent with the merc. Like right now, he was seated on the edge of Deadpool’s apartment building roof with his legs dangling over the forty floor drop at eleven o’clock at night. His Spider-man mask was lying next to him (Deadpool had discovered his identity after a memorable incident with some radioactive sheep and that purple dude dressed as Little Bo Peep so it was pointless to try to hid it from him anymore) and in his lap was a fresh stack of Deadpool’s infamous and unfairly awesome pancakes (seriously how could someone so friggin’ crazy make pancakes better than his Pop, who was like a 40s cooking god).

 

Sitting next to him was Deadpool who had his own mask rolled up to his nose and was shoving pancakes into his mouth so fast that Peter was a little concerned that he might choke and even then he never once stopped talking. Peter wrinkled his nose is disgust and a little in amusement as bits of pancake flew out of Deadpool’s mouth and down to the street below them.

By this point Peter had completely tuned Deadpool out. He had a vague sense that the merc was talking about his ass in the Spider-man suit mostly because Deadpool was making an exaggerated curving motion with his hands that usually meant he was illustrating the shape of his butt. Peter fought off a blush and focused instead on the way Deadpool’s arms flailed around as he spoke, a couple of times his fork came dangerously close to poking Peter’s eyes out and forced Peter to yank his head back in order to keep his eyeballs intact. Peter couldn’t help the goofy grin that spread across his face when Deadpool flailed particularly violently an almost ended up toppling over the edge of the building, Deadpool righted himself with a sheepish smile before continuing rambling.

God Peter loved him.

… Wait _what_.

Peter sprung up so fast that he nearly fell off the building. His fork went flying out of his hand and over the edge and his mostly finished plate of pancakes fell with a splat on the roof.

“Uh, Petey are you okay?” Deadpool asked his head was tilted adorably to the side in confu—

 _Oh shit_. He’d just used the word Deadpool and adorable in the same friggin’ sentence. Oh this was bad. So so soooo bad. He was totally not okay and totally in love with Deadpool. The Merc with a Mouth. Wade fucking Wilson. _Shit shit shit_. Peter wanted to die and he was seriously considering throwing himself off of this roof. Gods, what was he going to _do_? _Why Deadpool_? Maybe he was losing his mind. Yeah, that had to be the answer. Peter had to be fucking crazy.

“Petey? Hellooooo, baby boy?” Deadpool was now standing in front of him waving his hand in front of Peter’s face. Peter jerked back and blinked up at Wade.

“Is everything okay? Was there something wrong with the pancakes?” Wade pouted a bit at the thought of his pancakes being anything less than amazing.

“No!” Peter voice came out a bit squeaky. He cleared his throat, “No, they were perfect.”

 _You’re perfect_ , his traitorous brain cooed.

Peter shook his head to dispel his frankly frightening thoughts.

“I just realized that I have so much homework—“

Wade raised an eyebrow, “It’s the middle of summer.”

Peter scoffed, “I _know_ that. It’s _summer_ homework that my professor assigned for over _summer_ , obviously.” _Oh smooth Parker. Way to make an ass out of yourself_. He grabbed his mask and started backing towards the edge of the roof, getting ready to swing his way home.

“Alright, baby boy,” Wade’s shoulders slumped and he pouted as he watched Peter.

Seeing him look so downtrodden made Peter want to hug him or maybe _rub himself shamelessly all over Deadpool’s spandex clad body_ because _hot damn_ was Wade built.

Fuck.

Peter needed to leave right now or else he was going to do something embarrassing. So embarrassing that he was going to have to exile himself to Siberia so he wouldn’t have to witness his dads’ disappointment. Worse. Day. Ever.

“So I’m going to go…” Peter trailed off.

“See you later, sweetums,” Wade waved halfheartedly.

Peter didn’t respond instead he pulled on his mask and swung away.

 

 

Peter landed on his balcony and without thinking he tried to open the door.

“Damn,” It was locked, and if Peter was thinking straight, would know because JARVIS always locked the balcony door.

“Hey JARVIS do you mind unlocking the door?” Peter asked tiredly. He really just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep. Maybe when he woke up this horrible nightmare would be over.

“Of course, sir,” the AI responded.

After the click Peter pulled open the door with a bit too much force. He winced when the door crashed shut behind him and it clicked as JARVIS locked it again. Peter yanked off his mask and tossed it carelessly into a corner, not bothering to switch the lights on. Next was the top half of his suit that ended up lying across the couch. He nearly concussed himself trying to get out of his pants. He steadied himself on the wall as he pulled his legs out of the tight spandex. The bottom half of his suit was left in the hallway. He pulled open the door to his room then took off his underwear and threw them in the vicinity the laundry basket. He groped blindly towards the dresser and pulled a new pair of underwear and a pair of pajama bottoms out at random.

 

Peter stumbled to his ridiculously large and comfortable bed. He buried himself under his blankets and groaned. His dads had given him his own floor to the Avengers’ Tower for his 18th birthday. It was a floor below his dads’ and had been his Pop’s before he moved in with his Dad. It was just as luxurious as his parent’s apartment and was equipped with the newest in Stark technology. Peter loved it even though it was a little over the top.

“Sir?” JARVIS asked.

“Yes JARVIS?” His voice was muffled by the covers.

“I’ve informed Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers that you have returned home for the night. Would you like me to tell them anything else?”

“Tell them I’m going to sleep,” Peter mumbled sleepily.

“Of course, sir. Goodnight Master Peter.”

“ ’Night JARVIS,” Peter yawned before drifting to sleep.

 

_“Oh, Spidey.”_

_Deadpool was sprawled across Peter’s kitchen table. He was completely naked save for his mask and a couple dozen pancakes that were draped seductively across his muscular body. Peter didn’t even know pancakes could look seductive._

_Deadpool gave him a come-hither look despite the fact that it should be impossible to convey a ‘come-hither look’ through his mask, “You’ve run out of plates, but—”he pulled a bottle of maple syrup out of thin air and poured it across his chest, “you can still eat off of me.”_

Peter woke up flailing, his feet were caught in the blankets and he tumbled over the edge of the bed with a shrill shriek. Peter groaned in pain then he froze. The sex dream he’s had about _Deadpool_ came back with horrific detail. He covered his burning face with his hands, “Oh God.”

And on top of everything he was hard.

“Fffffuck.”

 

 

After Peter took a long, _cold_ shower he pulled on a hoodie and a pair of wore-out jeans and headed up to his dads’ floor for breakfast. Despite having his own kitchen he rarely ate in his own apartment and his fridge was usually empty.

“Good morning Peter,” his Pop’s voice greeted him from the kitchen as the elevator doors opened onto the living room.

“ ’Morning, Pop. What’s for breakfast?” Peter asked.

“Pancakes!” Steve answered just as Peter rounded the corner into the kitchen.

Peter cringed, _ugh not more friggin’ pancakes_ , “No thanks Pop, I’m not really feeling in a pancake mood.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, “But they’re your favorite.”

Peter shrugged, he grabbed a box of cereal from the cabinet, “Where’s Dad?” He asked as he poured some into a bowl.

Steve sighed and flipped a pancake, “Working.”

“Ah,” Peter gave his Pop a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. He knew how much Steve missed Tony when he disappeared into his lab for days on end. You could never know when he would immerge but when Tony finally did he would usually slept for the next 48 hours. “How long?”

Steve seated himself across from Peter at the island, “About two days.”

“You’ve had JARVIS checking on him?” Peter asked.

“As usual,” His Pop responded then he asked, “How are you Peter? You came home pretty late last night. Any problems with your patrol?”

“Uh, not really,” Peter poked at his cereal, _unless you count the fact that I realized that I’m in love with Deadpool_ , he added silently in his head.

“You sure? You seem a bit off today is all kiddo,” Steve prodded.

Peter couldn’t bring himself to look Steve in the eye. It’s like his Pop has a special magical power that made Peter just spill his guts whenever he looked into Steve’s eyes so he stared at his bowl instead, “I mean it’s really not that big of a deal… It’s kinda stupid.”

“I’m not going to pressure you Peter, you’re a grown person but you can tell me anything,” Peter peaked at his Pop who gave him a reassuring smile.

“Well…” Peter toyed with his cereal, “when did you realize you were in love with Dad?”

“I, what?” Steve looked confused. He obviously hadn’t expected that question.

“Never mind, it was a stupid question,” Peter said hurriedly. He dropped his bowl in the dishwasher and was in the process of escaping the kitchen when Steve grabbed his arm and hauled Peter back into his chair.

“No, no. Sit down, I just wasn’t expecting you to ask me that,” Steve gave Peter a look that said he better stay put. Peter shrunk down into the seat looking embarrassed. “I first realized I loved Tony during the Battle of New York when Loki attacked. I thought that I had lost him and it made me realize just how much that scared me and just how much he meant to me. It took me a very long time to tell him, however. As you know, we didn’t really get along,” At that Steve chuckled as did Peter because he’d heard plenty of stories about how his Dads’ used to butt heads all the time. “I’m glad I told Tony eventually, because it was pretty obvious (despite Tony having harbored the same feelings for me almost as long) that he never planned on telling me himself. I only wish that I could have had the courage to tell him sooner.” Steve finished with a smile at his son.

“Ah, thanks Pop, for telling me— that is,” Peter fiddled nervously with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“It’s no problem, son. But it makes me curious why you’re asking me out of the blue like this,” Steve leveled him a questioning look.

“Well…” Peter couldn’t bring himself to meet his Pop’s eyes so he stared at a spot over Steve’s shoulder, “I think I might be a little, tiny bit in love with someone,” Peter said in a rush.

Steve nodded seriously, “I see. Have you thought about telling them?”

“Uh, no. I mean it’s probably just a really strong crush or something. I’ll get over it because, _come on_ , I couldn’t be in love with _him_ ,” Peter scoffed and waved his hand around a bit frantically.

Steve stared at Peter for a long moment that had Peter squirming in his seat like the five year old he felt like, “Well, if that’s how you feel…” His Pop trailed off.

“Yup, totally is. Thanks Pop for the completely manly heart to heart but I got to go,” Peter started backing out of the kitchen, really looking forward to being away from his Pop’s stare.

“Peter.”

“Yeah Pop?” Peter halted in the doorway.

“I think you should seriously consider telling Wade how you feel.”

“Whoa, wait _what_? Who said anything about _Wade_?” Peter eyes had gone comically wide and he was feeling a bit faint as he tried to laugh it off but it came out shrill and panicked.

Steve gave him a Look, “It wasn’t that hard to guess, son. You’ve been spending a lot of time with him lately.”

Peter groaned and fell dramatically limp against the wall, “Please don’t tell Dad. Or at least not yet, he’ll never let this go and he’ll _gut_ Wade.”

Steve hummed in agreement, “I won’t tell him just yet and I’ll make sure he doesn’t hurt Wade.”

Peter threw his arms around him, “Thanks Pop, you’re the best.”

Steve chuckled, “Don’t tell your Dad that, he’d get his feelings hurt.”

 

 

Despite his Pop’s advice Peter avoided Deadpool like he was the fucking plague. He’d see Wade sitting on a roof top waiting for him and Peter would swing the other way. Or he would hear the merc shouting his name and waving like a lunatic from the street below and he would look on like Deadpool wasn’t there. As the weeks went he began to notice that Deadpool was noticing that Peter was avoiding him. He wouldn’t yell ‘Spidey’ as Peter swung by and he didn’t wait at their usual roof tops anymore. Peter barely saw Wade anymore and it was starting to do funny things to his heart. He knew that it was mean and horrible but he needed time to process this revelation without the merc running his mouth next to him.

Peter sighed and landed on his balcony. He was feeling distracted by this whole situation and felt like he should call it a night— and he was afraid that if he didn’t stop now he might swing into a building he was so consumed by his thoughts. He moved to slump down onto the end of the balcony when he noticed a large box that was poorly wrapped with what seemed to be the comic section of the newspaper and red duct tape. Peter moved cautiously towards the box— being a hero you could never be sure what was in mysterious wrapped boxes. When he got close to the box he noticed that scrawled across the top of it in messy, child-like handwriting was ‘To: Spidey, From: Deadpool’. Peter blinked in confusion and crouched next to the box. He didn’t hear any faint ticking noises and he poked the box to make sure it didn’t contain a ferocious animal. Also his Spidey-senses didn’t seem to be reacting so he assumed it was safe, or at least as safe as something from Deadpool could be.

He tore at the newspaper. The duct tape made it kind of hard to unwrap but Peter managed to get it undone. He ripped the box open and nearly screamed.

“Jesus fuck!” Peter clutched at his heart.

There was a gigantic spider lying inside the box. It was furry and freaky and as Peter approached it, _stuffed_ — it was a very realistic looking _stuffed spider_. It was actually pretty cool, when Peter got a good look at it. He pulled the spider out and saw that there was more presents in the box. There were two plushies that appeared to be organs— more specifically a testicle and a prostate, which was… _weird_ but still kinda awesome. The last thing was a scorpion lollipop that was banana flavored, also weird but cool. At the very bottom of the box was a handmade card that had a badly drawn Spider-man and Deadpool holding hands on the front. Peter flipped it open and what he read made him feel like the biggest asshole in the history of assholes. It read:

_Dear Spidey,_

_I wanted to say that I was really sorry for whatever I did wrong. You’ve been avoiding me so it wasn’t hard to guess that I had fucked something up pretty badly. I get it if you don’t want to be friends anymore (if we even were friends) and I promise that I won’t tell and one your secret identity cuz you never out a bro._

_I hope you like your presents_   
_Your amazing-friend for life,_   
_Deadpool_

_PS_   
_I nearly got you a spider lollipop but then I thought that would be cannibalism, wouldn’t it?_

 

Peter moaned and buried his face in his hands. Wade thought Peter _hated_ him! How could Peter have fucked up so bad? Peter shook his head— he knew what he had to do now. He had to apologize to Wade. Peter packed all of his slightly creepy but still sweet presents back into their box and tucked it under his arm. JARVIS unlocked the door for him and he placed the box on his coffee table. He was debating if he should change into his regular clothes to visit Wade or if he should go in his suit when JARVIS interrupted.

“Sir, there is a situation happening as of right now. Would you like me to give you the location or should I contact someone else?” The AI asked.

“No JARVIS I can take it. Give me the location.” It seemed like seeing Wade was going to have to wait.

 

 

Everything hurt. Peter was pretty sure he had at least a two cracked ribs and possibly a sprained wrist. This bad guy was seriously kicking his ass and Peter couldn’t even remember this guy’s name— he thought it might have to do with a snake or maybe a kind of lizard? Peter was starting to think he’d received too many blows to the head, he was feeling dizzy and the bad guy’s face was too blurry to really make out.

Peter ducked when he saw a shape fly towards his face. He staggered to the side and his foot caught on the edge of the building he was fighting on top of. His arms wind-milled as he tried to regain his balance and not tumble off the edge to his certain death. Then he felt a hand grab the back of his suit and haul him away from the edge. Peter fell into a wide, muscular chest.

“Hey there baby boy, that sure was a close one!” Peter blinked at the red and black blur that had Deadpool’s voice.

“Wade,” Peter mumbled.

“That’s right, Spidey. You know you’re not looking so hot— well I mean you always look _hot_ even covered in all those nasty looking bruises--“ Wade’s voice grew softer. “It’s just looks like that baddie did a real number on you, sweetums.”

Peter nodded then groaned; the movement made his head swim, “Where is he anyway?”

“Where’s who?” Wade was still staring at him in concern.

“The bad guy— What’s-His-Face,” Peter was beginning to feel really sleepy and Wade felt really comfy and he was wondering if it would be weird if he took a nap on the merc’s chest.

“Oh, don’t worry about him. I took care of everything,” At Peter’s look he quickly added. “I didn’t _kill_ him but now that I see what he did to you I’m thinking I should have.”

“No killing,” Peter said. “Can we sit? I’m feeling dizzy and sick.”

“Of course, baby boy. I set a message to your dads so I’m sure someone will be here soon,” Wade moved them into a sitting positon but kept his tight hold on Peter. “Do you mind if I take this off? I want to get a look at your head.” Deadpool motioned at his mask.

“It’s fine,”

Wade gingerly pulled of his Spider-man mask. With surprisingly gentle hands Wade took Peter’s face in his hands and stared intently into his eyes.

Wade clicked his tongue, “I think you’ve got a concussion, Spidey.”

Wade moved his head down to get a look at the top of his head. He prodded a spot and Peter hissed in pain.

“Sorry, baby boy.” Wade said sheepishly. He removed his hands from his face and Peter noticed with a slightly sick feeling that the hand that had prodded his head was sticky with Peter’s blood.

They sat in silence for a long moment and Peter found himself snuggling into the warm body wrapped protectively around him, “Thank you for saving me.”

Wade chuckled sending pleasant vibrations through his chest, “Aw, don’t mention it. I couldn’t not save my favorite masked vigilante.”

“No really,” Peter turned his head to look the merc in the eye, “Thank you.”

Wade ducked his head in embarrassment. Peter was sure that if he wasn’t wearing his Deadpool mask Wade would be blushing.

“And,” Peter’s voice grew quiet, “I’m sorry for avoiding you for these past couple of weeks.”

Wade shook his head and laughed humorlessly, “Nah, it’s okay. I understand. Why would you want to hang out with me?”

“Waaaaaade,” Peter groaned but it sounded suspiciously like a whine, “It’s not because I _didn’t_ want to hang out with you. I actually missed being around you.”

Wade snorted and shook his head again like he couldn’t bring himself to believe Peter’s words.

Peter growled in frustration, “Ugh, why won’t you believe me you stupid…stupid-face,” he finished lamely. He blamed his lack of comeback-ness on the concussion he had sustained.

Wade was laughing hysterically, “Oh that was a good one, Spidey.”

Peter smacked him half-heartedly on the chest, “Shut up, you idiot. Why’d I have to fall in love with your stupid ass.”

Wade’s laughter ended abruptly, “What did you just say?” His voice was deadly serious.

“Um,” Peter’s face burned red when he realized what he had just said. _Shit shit, stupid concussion._

Peter’s hasty response was cut off by the sound of his Dad calling his name. Peter turned and saw Tony in his full Iron Man suit landing on the roof. A roar sounded above him and the wind picked up blowing his messy brown hair into his face. He looked up to see one of the Stark helicopters hovering above them. He could see his Pop sitting in the open door of the helicopter. Peter flushed in embarrassment; he didn’t really think all of this was necessary.

Peter staggered to his feet just as his Dad came rushing towards him. The mask of the Iron Man suit was open revealing his Dad’s worried face.

“Are you okay Peter?” Tony took his face in his hands.

Peter tried to shake his Dad’s hands off put he was feeling dizzy again now that he had stood up so he slumped forward and his Dad caught him in strong arms.

“I’m not feeling so hot, Dad,” Peter mumbled.

“I can see that, Petey. Let’s get you home and Uncle Bruce will take a look at you, okay honey?”

“Okay, Dad,” Peter nodded.

He was dimly aware of being lifted into the helicopter and seated next to his Pop. The last thing Peter saw before he passed out was the retreating figure of Wade standing alone on the roof top watching the helicopter fly away.

 

 

Peter woke up with a massive headache and aching ribs. He was in his room but not the one in his apartment, his childhood bedroom on his Dads’ floor. He noticed that his wrist was wrapped and when he lifted his hand to his head it was wrapped too.

“Sir?” JARVIS asked.

“Yes JARVIS?” His voice cracked and he coughed. He reached for a glass of water sitting next to his bed.

“Would you like me to inform Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers that you are awake?”

“Sure,” Peter said.

It didn’t take long for both his Dads’ to enter the room. They had probably been waiting anxiously for him to wake in the living room.

“How you feeling, honey?” His Dad asked coming around to stand on his right as his Pop moved to the left side of his bed.

“My head hurts and my ribs ache a bit, otherwise I feel alright,” Peter smiled at them.

“You gave us quite a scare, son,” his Pop told him.

Peter flushed and stared down at his lap, “I’m sorry.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but thank god for Wilson without his I think your injuries would have been much worse,” Tony shook his head like he couldn’t believe his own words.

Peter shifted around in his bed uncomfortably, “Speaking of Wade…can I ask him to come over?”

Tony spluttered and Peter quickly added, “To thank him! He saved me,” He threw Steve a pleading look and his Pop smiled knowingly.

“I’ll have Tony remove the restriction against Wade entering the building,” Steve gave his husband a threatening look when it looked like he was going to protest.

“Fine!” Tony threw his arms into the air, “But if he breaks anything it’s on you two.”

“Alright, dear,” Steve patted him sympathetically on the back before leading him out of Peter’s room.

Peter waited until the door shut before he snatched his phone off of his bedside table. He scrolled through his contacts before he found Wade’s number and sent a text message that read:

_Can you come to the tower, please? I want to talk to you._

Peter only had to wait about a minute before he got a message back that said:

_Alright, baby boy. Headed your way._

It lacked Wade’s usual Xs and Os which worried Peter slightly but at least Wade was going to come; he could have just ignored Peter’s text.

 

 

Peter was nearly asleep when Wade finally arrived. He was still dressed in his Deadpool suit and he stood awkwardly in the doorway like he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to walk further into Peter’s room.

Peter sat up in his bed and ran a hand through his already messy brown hair, “Hey Wade, I see that you made it through the tower alright. Dad didn’t bother you too much, right?”

Wade scratched the back of his neck and seemed to refuse to make eye contact with Peter, “Nah, everything was fine. Captain America pulled him out of the room when I came in.”

“That’s good…” Peter trailed off awkwardly.

“Yeah,” Wade muttered.

“Oh!” Peter exclaimed causing Wade to jump at the sudden noise, “I forgot to thank your for my present. I really loved them. I’m going to put the spider up in my room… Maybe I can scare my dads’ with it; it’s really life like. Seriously I really love them all (they were kinda creepy but still cute). But you shouldn’t have got them for me. _I_ was the one being an asshole and _I_ was the one avoiding you and being a total dick. It’s just… well,” Peter took a deep breath.

Wade was staring at him now and Peter thought it was about time to put his Pop’s advice to the test. “What I said on the roof was true. I am in love with you.” He’d done it. He’d said it. Peter peaked at Wade whose mouth had fallen open and Peter wondered if he should mark this down on his calendar as the day he’d left Wade Wilson speechless. Make it an official holiday or something. But instead he kept talking; Wade deserved to understand why Peter had been avoiding for all those weeks. “I realized it that day we were eating pancakes on your apartment building roof, you remember?” Wade nodded dumbly. “Well, I sort of panicked. Not because it was _you_ but because I’d never been in love before not even with Gwen or MJ or even Johnny Strom ’cause let me tell you I had the _biggest_ crush on him when I was thirteen.” _Focus Peter you’re going off topic_. “Anyway I just thought I’d let you know that I’m like, totally in love with you and I’d really like to go out with you on a date or something.” Peter fidgeted with his blankets as he waited for Wade to respond.

It seemed to take Wade a long time to get his infamous mouth to start working but when he finally did he spoke in an incredulous voice, “You, Peter Parker-Stark-Rogers, are in love with me, Wade Wilson?”

“Yes,” Peter tried to look at confident as possible.

“Right” Wade said under his breath then to Peter, “Do you mind repeating it? Just to make sure this isn’t a hallucination or something because I’m prone to getting those.”

Peter gave him a small smile, “I’m in love with you, Wade Wilson.”

“O-oh, that’s nice. Are you sure?” Wade yanked his mask off and gestured wildly to his face. His eyes were wide and he looked scared, “because I’m not really in your league or in anyone’s league for that matter.”

Peter pulled himself out of his bed ignoring Wade’s squawk of protest. He crossed over to stand in front of Wade then took the merc’s face in his hands, “I don’t care about the scars or the cancer. I think you’re sexy as fuck even with them— I mean have you even _seen_ your body in this suit? ’Cause hot damn are you built.”

Wade had a blush covering most of his face by then and Peter thought that it was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen in his whole life and he couldn’t help but throw his arms around Wade’s neck and smash his lips against Wade’s. Wade gasped and Peter took the opportunity to taste the merc’s tongue. When he pulled away Wade was flushed and panting and Peter felt very smug.

“So you’re in love with me?” Wade said hesitantly but his eyes looked hopeful.

Peter laughed, “Yes, I’m in love with you! How many times do I have to say it?”

“Just once more, baby boy,” Wade’s eyes were crinkled in amusement.

Peter rolled his eyes in fake exasperation, “I love you, Wade.”

Wade smiled huge and goofy and buried his face in Peter’s neck while Peter laughed.

“Well, sweetums, I’ve loved you since I first saw that ass in your spidey suit,” Peter blushed and swatted at his shoulder as Wade laughed.

“So where do you want to go on a date, baby boy?” Wade said while nuzzling his neck causing Peter to giggle uncontrollably.

“I don’t think I’d be allowed out of the tower just yet but do you want to watch movies and cuddle?” Wade pulled away then nodded so hard that Peter was sure he’d give himself whiplash. Then he grabbed Peter, who squealed as his feet suddenly left the grown, and carried him bridle style to the bed before gently laying him onto it. Wade pulled off his boots before crawling next to him. Peter seated himself in Wade’s lap and Wade looped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on Peter’s shoulder. Peter asked JARVIS to pull up a menu of the movies and as he and Wade flipped through them Peter thought that this had to be the best day ever.

\--- END---

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! Please leave a comment.
> 
> The Stuffed Spider [Link](http://whittykitty.deviantart.com/art/Spider-Plush-346737519/).
> 
> The Prostate and Testicle Plushies[Link](http://www.uncommongoods.com/product/reproductive-plush-organs/).
> 
> The Scorpion[Link](http://hotlix.com/candy/index.php?route=product/product&product_id=86/).


End file.
